nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stretchies
are a family of four dogs owned by TNY. History and Information The plot starts three years ago in a citizen of Axiyland. One day, Canary 214LE (TNY) got out of his work in the Canary Mining Colony to take some vacations on a citizen in Axiyland. One day, he was coming back to his hotel. It was dark and rainy and suddenly he heard crying dog voices. He followed the voices and got to an alley, where there were two little doggies crying. They were very wet and they were trembling because they were cold. TNY decided to take both doggies with him. After some time, two years after that, the dogs were fully grown and they were living in the Canary Mining Colony, where they were trained, looked after, fed, and where they grew up. A year later, Mom Stretchy got pregnant and had two little doggies. The doggies were named Lizzy and Scott. After Lizzy and Scott were born, TNY decided to build them a big house in the lands of "Worm Food", place where they are actually living. Lifestyle Actually, they live in an enormus house that has got two floors. The house has three bedrooms, one big kitchen, one backyard, one frontyard, two living rooms, a small office with two laptops, some halls and a large dining room. They don't have time to clean their house because they have a lot of work. This is the reason of why they decided to buy two cleaning robots. This robots stay alone in the house during all the day to clean the house and organize the bedrooms. Mom and Dad Stretchy work in a company engaged to the creation of Dog's goodies like bones, many kinds of food, furnitures, beds and many other stuff for dogs. This is how they earned a lot of money soon and could have a very luxury house. Lizzy and Scott are all day in school and in the afternoon, Mom and Dat Stretchy pick them up to take them back home. Members Mom Stretchy Mom Stretchy is light-pink. She wakes up early in the morning to work at the company she works for, among with Dad Stretchy, which is the founder. Dad Stretchy Dad Stretchy is blue. He is the founder of the company he owns. He wakes up earlier than Mom Stretchy and likes to create dogs's stuff. He is really hard-working, without mentioning he's rich. Scott Stretchy Scott Stretchy is light-blue. He is bigger than Lizzy because he was born a few hours before she was. He goes to school with Lizzy. He mostly uses computer when he's bored. Lizzy Stretchy Lizzy Stretchy is pink. She is smaller than Scott and likes to play with toys his dad makes in his company. She mostly watches TV when she's bored. Family and Friends Lizzy and Scott used to go to school together with Untesty. This influenced their parents, one day, they planned a dinner and invited Untesty's dad and since that day, Mom Stretchy and Dad Stretchy are Untesty's dad's friends. But there's an exception. Testy is also the son of Untesty's dad, but since he moved to a rainforest, faraway from Axiyland near the Swindler regions, they never get well with him. The same happened with a forgotten enzyme/goo called Notesty. Rahama.png|Rahama, a good friend of the family Untesty's Dad In a mountain.png.png|Untesty's dad. SwindlerThing.png|Testy, not a really good friend. Untesty Trans.png|Untesty, Lizzy's and Scott's best friend Catchphrase What happens when a light pink dog and a blue dog get fused together? Pink dog and light blue dog! Trivia *Mom Stretchy and Dad Stretchy were supposed to appear in "Silly Sausage" by Nitrome, but saddly, Nitrome chose another dog as the main character and they were thrown to the streets of Axiyland. *Possibly, the ones who left Mom Stretchy and Dad Stretchy when they were still babies in the streets of Axiyland, were Mat Annal and Romain Macré due to the dogs's failed auditions to appear in Silly Sausage. Category:Pets Category:TNY